


Too Gay to function

by Lesbionest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/pseuds/Lesbionest
Summary: Kara shows up to Lena's office in the supersuit and Lena is way too gay.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Too Gay to function

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillYourBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillYourBeans/gifts).



> This is my second time participating in the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa, and for the 2020 edition, I worked on the prompt "Lena has a kink for Kara in the supersuit" given by ChillYourBeans!  
> This was a blast to make and I hope you like it!  
> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> You can find more of my stuff on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbad-unicorn).


End file.
